My Favorite Dessert
by KissACookContest
Summary: Sookie is helping Pam with her restaurant but Eric's not sure if she is helping or hurting Pam. AH/ bit OOC.


**The Kiss a Cook Contest**

**Title: My Favorite Dessert**

**Characters: Eric, Sookie, Pam, Bill, Lafayette, Amelia, Tray, Holly, Alcide, Felicia, Ginger**

**Disclaimer: These characters all belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**First Saturday in August**

_A beautiful day,_ I thought, not unlike the last time I had walked to the main street of the small lakeside community where I lived. Being August, it was much warmer, but otherwise similar. It was Saturday, sunny, pleasant, comfortable and I felt so good.

**Remembering**

My last walk to town was mid-April, right after taxes were filed. It was a gorgeous spring day and I was tired of working indoors. So I walked downtown to visit the library. Walking up Water Street, I noticed something going on with what had been an empty storefront. Intrigued by the beautiful woodwork, I stepped in to look around. I had no idea at the time but this action would change my life.

A beautiful woman with long, straight blonde hair and the bluest eyes, came out of the back of the . . . store? I wasn't sure what this space was or was going to be. I was brought out of my thoughts by the woman's voice.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Well, I'm not Jim Stockdale," I quipped. I was used to meeting people every day for business, using my mind to deal with any sort of situation. I smiled and continued, "I'm Sookie Stackhouse. I live about a mile up the road. I just walked over to go to the library. Your door was open and I love the woodwork."

The woman returned my smile. "Isn't it gorgeous? We aren't open yet; I'm in the middle of renovations. My name's Pam Ravenscroft."

"What will this be? When will you open, if you don't mind my asking?"

"This is going to be a Swedish restaurant, Gravlax. That's a special kind of salmon cured with salt, sugar and spices. We hope to open by Memorial Day or shortly after to take advantage of the summer season on the lake."

"Good plan. You can get involved with not only the lake traffic but the Chamber of Commerce has events on Thursday nights for an event they call 'Girls' Night Out.' Would you have time to tell me about the menu you have planned?"

"Sure, Sookie, have a seat," answered Pam, gesturing to a table by the window, and sitting down herself. "We'll be open for lunch and dinner. At lunch, we'll serve smorgasbord, which in Swedish means sandwich table. Americans use the word to mean buffet, which isn't correct. So lunch will be like a Swedish deli, although I'll include a few of the most popular dinner entrees in lunch size portions.

"The dinner menu has very typical dishes with salmon and fish entrees, roast meats, especially pork, meat balls and the normal side dishes of root vegetables like potatoes, beets and carrots. The appetizers include some things like herring, crab cakes, smoked salmon or meatballs that are traditional but which might be better served in small portions for those new to the cuisine. The desserts are also Swedish standards – pancakes or waffles, and pastries with lingonberries."

"This is so exciting. I am kind of a foodie; I love to cook. How did you happen to start a restaurant, Pam?"

"I've been working in restaurants and catering both to save money and to develop my business plan. Now I found this great location, a small lakeside community on the edge of a large city. Are you always so interested in businesses?"

"Actually, yes. My father had an entrepreneurial spirit which I caught. I got degrees in accounting and computers in school, then got my MBA in management. Now I install computerized accounting systems in companies."

"That is so not my strength. My cousin, Eric, loves that stuff. He's a silent partner in my business and is going to help with that crap. Did your father help you start out?"

"No, my parents died when I was seven, so my brother and I were raised by my Gran in a rural community. Gran died about the time I started college. I had a state scholarship which covered my tuition, but I sold the house she left to me, to finance living expenses and start my business. I also worked different part-time jobs and full-time during my summer vacations. It helped a little with the bills and gave me some real-life business knowledge. My education was my primary focus but I loved learning about how companies operate," I replied. "My brother, Jason, got my parents' home. I like to think Gran would be proud of me and her legacy."

"I'm sure she would. I see you just have Jason left and I only have Eric. My family lived in Sweden until I was ten and Eric was twelve. Eric and I shared an apartment when I was in college, but he went to the West Coast for graduate school and stayed there. We both lost our parents during our college years. Didn't you say you live nearby?"

I nodded and replied, "Yes, I was lucky enough to purchase a 1920s home right on the lake, which only came on the market because some guy got transferred. It's a total fixer-upper, but I could see the potential the first time I viewed it. I just had to have it. So far, the only thing I've made a real start on, apart from some paint and wallpaper, is the kitchen. It helps that this was my second designing project in that area. I renovated the kitchen in a townhouse I owned during graduate school.

"This time, I incorporated the usual things like pull out shelves, a pantry for canned goods, a lazy susan for my baking supplies, on-the-door racks for spices and a special tall thin cabinet for cookie sheets. The piece de resistance is the pop out garbage can. It's a special cabinet next to the sink that comes out when you kicked a metal switch just above the floor. Your hands could be all sticky or goopy and when it pops out, you could just drop the garbage into it, then push it shut with your hip.

"Do you cook at home, Pam, or do you get enough of it at work?"

Pam smiled and answered, "I'm always trying new recipes. Plus I like to try things from cuisines other than Swedish. How about you?"

"I love to dabble with new recipes. I try to have a big garden in my yard with lots of fresh herbs and some vegetables. It's so satisfying to have the freshest ingredients. We should exchange recipes or cook together sometime."

"That would be fun. I want to see that pop out garbage can, for sure. I work such odd hours; it plays havoc with my social life. But Gravlax will be closed most Mondays, unless there is a special holiday or something."

I giggled, "What social life? First, I focused completely on learning for my education. Now, I work about eighteen hours a day and most Saturdays. My only 'friends' seem to be employees, customers and vendors. I haven't taken the time to date any guys, barely enough to have a fuck buddy occasionally."

Pam frowned, "Darn, I was hoping you would date me."

_Oh, Pam is a lesbian_.

"Well, at least we won't be chasing the same people, Pam. You can have the women, and I'll have the men - no conflict for us," I said, chuckling.

Pam and I talked for a couple of hours, so long in fact the library almost closed before I got there. One thing led to another. Due to our chats over the next few weeks, Pam and I got to know each other far better. We had a lot in common and she came to be my closest friend.

Of course, we both loved cooking. We started getting together almost every Monday night to cook in my new kitchen, trying new recipes and talking for hours. We took turns choosing recipes but our rule was they had to be new ones we had never made before. The person choosing the recipes bought all the ingredients for them; the other brought beverages compatible to the particular meal like wine, beer, margaritas, mojitos, etc.

Gravlax had opened in time for Memorial Day. It was a big success, which didn't surprise me at all. Our northern city was full of people with Scandinavian heritage, plus Pam's food was excellent.

I had set up an accounting system for Pam using the same software I used in my own business. I gave her the software at cost and my time on Saturday or Sunday mornings to set it up and teach her how to use it. The time of setup and training was actually more expensive than the software usually. Pam was smart; she just wasn't very interested in accounting until I worked with her. In spite of her lack of interest, it had gone smoothly.

**Back to the Present**

Now, it was the lazy days of summer, early August. My garden and the farmers' markets were full of wonderful fresh vegetables and herbs. The smell of basil, rosemary and mint were so pleasing to me. Pam and I had decided to expand our cooking to Sunday night suppers twice a month to get together a bunch of single friends to relax and talk. We were doing the first one the following night.

I thought about the people we had invited. I had asked my assistant, Amelia, who had a personality not unlike Pam's- straightforward, funny and a bit unfiltered. Felicia was one of my training staff; I didn't know her as well. Then, there was Tray who was my contact at the networking software company, and Alcide who sold me the actual hardware like computers, disk drives, printers and so forth. Both Tray and Alcide were definitely eye candy; I had a friendly banter going with them.

I also invited Bill Compton, my representative from Megasoft, the company that developed the accounting software we used. Bill had asked me out repeatedly. I didn't feel comfortable dating a vendor when his company's products were such a key component of my business. What if things went badly? I dealt with Bill pretty much on a daily basis. Plus my competitors might feel I had an unfair advantage, which could get ugly. The little group of resellers were also small businesses. We were competitors but were not completely unfriendly.

Bill seemed to ignore that I was gently rejecting him; I hoped I wasn't giving him false hope by asking him to dinner but he was a big part of my professional life. I had a hope too that he might be able to send some customers Pam's way when he heard how good her place was. The suppers were not a hooking up singles type of thing at all, but would it hurt if he decided he liked Felicia? After all, there would be no conflict there. I decided to "mind my own," as Jason would say.

Pam had invited her current girlfriend, Jessica, and Lafayette, who was her manager at the restaurant. Jessica could be a bit quiet. She was younger than Pam and somewhat shy. Quietness wouldn't be a problem with Lafayette; I wasn't sure I would be able to eat for laughing. Laf was also gay and made me laugh hysterically. Pam was bad enough; with Laf on hand, I might be in trouble.

Pam had also asked her first cousin, Eric, who apparently had just moved to town to head his company's local office. She'd spoken highly of him and respected his opinion. He was a director of some large company but Pam had looked so bored when I asked her about what he did, I laughed and changed the subject. I was a little concerned he would be some serious type- a dull desk jockey, and not fit in with my upbeat new friends. I fervently hoped he wasn't too boring.

It was after the lunch rush when I entered Gravlax. Weekends were somewhat busy with shoppers and tourists all day in the summer though. I went up to the bar area where Lafayette was serving up beverages and keeping an eye on what was happening.

"Hey, Laf, is Pam in the office?"

"Yup. Want an iced tea?"

"Thanks. How's business?"

"Hoppin' and full of bootiful people here."

I frowned with a new thought. "Are you sure you can both get away for dinner tomorrow night?"

Laf smiled. "Sunday nights wind down quickly. I'll stay until 6 to make sure things are going well. They can call us if they need us."

I nodded, taking the tea from him, and heading back to the office to talk to Pam.

"See you tomorrow, Laf."

**Eric's Townhouse, Sunday Morning**

I looked at the moving boxes piled in my living room and then out the balcony to the lake. It was another splendid sunny day. Since my move from the West Coast to the Midwest, I had worked nonstop to get things under control. During the day, I had to meet with my department managers and staff to start figuring out what was working and what wasn't. On nights and weekends, I had been unpacking and getting settled in my new townhouse.

My previous position had been at corporate headquarters, where I had been the liaison for the directors in the major cities nationally. It was a natural transition to become one of those directors. I had the same boss, less travel, and new challenges of working more with clients and a staff. It also gave me the chance to live in the same city as Pam again.

My townhouse was on the lake, only a half mile from Pam's new restaurant. I had two bedrooms, a bath and a half, laundry/storage, living room, kitchen, eating area and an east-facing balcony off the living room and master bedroom. I would call it a condominium except that it was on multiple floors. It was a new stucco building with underground parking. The modern, clean lines fit the simple, unencumbered lifestyle I had. I also had a dock for a boat. That was something I would definitely be purchasing- next spring if there were no deals from people who didn't want to store a boat all winter. Every time I came home from work, a sense of peace descended on me when I looked out at the water.

Today, I would finally be spending some time with Pam. I had gone to Gravlax for a late dinner with her earlier in the week. We had caught up on each other's lives. I found out that she had not only put in a point-of-sale cash register system, but had gone ahead with an accounting system without my input. She had actually put in the software from my firm, unknowingly, because her new _best friend_ had helped her set it up. I was somewhat sick of hearing about this person by the end of the evening.

Tonight, she and this _best friend_ would be having a Sunday night supper at the _best friend's_ home. _Sookie. What kind of name is that anyway? How could Pam have installed software when she knew I was moving here and could work with her on it? I have some experience in the field, after all._ Well, tonight I would find out more about this so-called_ best friend_ and what she was trying to do to Pam.

**Sookie's Home Lakeside, Sunday Evening **

Pam had told me to dress casual so I just wore jeans and a t-shirt. She gave me directions to Sookie's home since she was going over early. The house was less than a mile from mine, just around the bay. I went up the long driveway and pulled onto the parking pad in front of a two car attached garage. I went around to the far side of the house, as Pam had directed me, to a deck that was lakeside.

There were people on the deck with drinks, talking. When I came up the steps, a woman with long blonde hair in a bouncy ponytail, wearing a fitted top, jean shorts and flip-flops came right over to the grill, next to the steps I was climbing. She turned her blue eyes to me and they opened wide. I stood there a moment just looking at her, as she seemed to be looking at me. She was stunning with curves in all the right places. Then she smiled and I could hardly breathe.

_A vision of love and beauty._

"Hey, you must be Eric. I'm Sookie, it's nice to meet you," she said.

_This goddess is the best friend_.

She moved the matches to her left hand, so she could hold her right hand out to me. I took her small, soft hand in mine and found myself smiling back at her. She had an intoxicating scent of flowers or herbs; I wasn't sure which.

"Yes, thanks for having me."

"Well, let me just fire up the grill and I'll get you something to drink. Then Pam or I can introduce you to people."

I nodded, reluctantly releasing her hand so she could turn on the gas and light a match. It was a nice grill. Frowning, I looked at the line for the gas but couldn't see the tank.

"Wow, that is some grill, but where's the tank for it?"

Sookie grinned. "There is no tank. The line hooks right into gas for the house. I did that when I redid my kitchen. I hated always changing out the tanks. It never failed that the tank would run out on a day like today when I had people for dinner. Best decision ever."

At that moment, Pam joined us, saying, "Eric, you're here and you've met Sookie? What will you have to drink? Beer, white wine, iced tea or a soda?"

"I think a glass of wine, thanks Pam."

"Sookie, the table is all set for ten. I can make the salad while you finish the chicken and vegetables if you want."

"Okay, that'd be great, Pam."

Pam went to get my drink and Sookie introduced me to the other guests. Once I had my drink, I relaxed a little, listening to her and Pam chatting enthusiastically about some dish or something. They looked like they were getting along really well but I was still reserving judgment on Sookie, even if I was letting my thoughts drift to her ass, cupped by those little shorts.

I heard someone else arriving and was startled to see it was someone I recognized, Bill Compton. He probably knew Sookie since she was a reseller.

_Are they seeing each other?_

"Sookie, I am sorry to be arriving late – uh, Mr. Northman, what are you doing here?" Bill asked. He looked totally confused.

Sookie just smiled, comfortable in her hostess role, replying, "Bill, do you know Eric Northman, and this is his cousin, my friend, Pam? Eric and Pam, this is Bill Compton. He's one of my vendors."

_He looked uncomfortable at that and well he might._

I shook Bill's hand. "Yes, I have met Bill."

_I am his boss' boss. _

Bill had a bouquet of flowers, which he handed to Sookie. "Sookie, these are for you," he said in his fawning way.

For some reason, it grated on me. I wasn't particularly keen on him but couldn't put my finger on why.

"Thanks Bill, that was sweet of you," said Sookie. "I'll just put them in water. I need to go and get the food on the grill now anyway. Pam, can you get Bill something to drink?"

"Bill, would you like beer, white wine, iced tea or a soda?" asked Pam.

"Iced tea would be lovely, thank you."

Pam nodded and headed inside with Sookie, leaving me with Bill. He watched Sookie go, or rather her lovely ass, then looked at me, still puzzled.

_Douche._ _I might as well learn what I can, but without telling him anything. _

"How well do you know Sookie, Bill?"

"Um, Eric, you know Sookie is one of our top resellers. She's Gold Circle this year, in fact. So, I talk to her pretty much every day."

_Excellent._

Gold Circle meant she was in the top 5% of resellers internationally, a small group and talented. At least Pam chose a successful reseller, and an attractive one. I wondered if Sookie's plan was to get Pam sucked into ongoing fees for maintenance or consulting.

"So, is she signed up for the conference next month?"

"Yes, I'm sure she'll attend. She keeps up on all the latest enhancements to the products. She's very knowledgeable. It's amazing she can have as many sales as she does when she'll only recommend the software if she believes it will actually work well for the client. She's very blunt about it. She tells them if she thinks it isn't a good fit." Bill looked a bit irritated, but then smirked saying, "But she is a beautiful woman. Who wouldn't want to work with her?"

"Indeed."

Pam returned with Bill's iced tea. Sookie put chicken, red onions, peppers and zucchini on the grill. Pam and Sookie were discussing recipes they might want to try.

Sookie was saying, "I got ramps at the farmers' market. The recipes I was thinking about were 'Ramp and Sausage Risotto,' 'Scrambled Eggs with Ramps, Morels and Asparagus' or 'Seared Salmon with Linguine and Ramp Pesto,' but there's also a recipe for 'Tuna, Asparagus and New Potato Salad with Chive Vinaigrette and Fried Capers' that sounds awfully good, especially if the weather gets all humid again. What do you think, Pam?"

"Sookie, your turn, your choice. I agree about salad if it is going to be humid, though, and I love capers."

"Ramps?" I interjected with a confused look.

"They're a kind of wild leek," answered Sookie. "You know leeks—they're related to onions, but longer and um- green?"

I nodded.

_She is just gorgeous but Northman, you need to behave yourself!_

Sookie turned to Pam, continuing, "Pam, I think the food's ready. Can you get everyone to wash up and come to the table? While I get the chicken and veggies ready, if you can toss the salad and get everyone a glass of water, then we just need to refresh the other drinks."

Pam made the announcement while Sookie got the food off the grill. I got washed up and managed to finagle a seat between Sookie and Pam. Bill Compton was seated on Sookie's other side though. Jessica, then Lafayette, was seated next to Pam. When everyone was comfortable, Pam refreshed the drinks. I watched as Sookie brought the main dish to the table and told us all about it in her enthusiastic way. She may be a great business woman - the jury was still out on that, but she had such a passion for food.

_It's kind of a turn on._

"I just call these chicken and veggie sandwiches," Sookie told us. "They're kind of a cross between fajitas and gyros. I like that they use the seasonal fresh veggies and herbs. I always try to stay with fresh food that's locally produced if I can. You take one of these pitas and spread it with this herb sauce, which makes it more like a gyro; then you fill it with the grilled chicken, onions, peppers and zucchini, making it seem more like a fajita. The peppers, zucchini and herbs are from my garden, and so are the tomatoes in the salad. And save room for dessert!"

Everyone got busy with dishing up sandwiches and salad and eating. With the herb sauce and all the fixings, the sandwiches were messy. Lafayette made a face as a bunch of the fixings fell out of his sandwich onto his plate.

"Hey, these are messy," complained Lafayette.

Sookie teased him with a wicked grin and a dirty laugh. "What in life is any good that isn't messy, Laf?"

_Wherever she got the laugh doesn't matter, Eric. It's where it's affecting you that could be a problem. A big problem._

Lafayette joined in her laughter. Pam leaned over me a bit to whisper to Sookie, "Tray and Alcide appear to be having foodgasms, although Tray appears to be debating between focusing on the food or Amelia."

"I'm all for foodgasms, but there are other 'gasms that we could be havin'," Lafayette shot back.

Sookie pouted, saying, "Don't tease me, Laf. I know you don't want me. You want Eric."

I choked slightly but Pam, Lafayette and Sookie were laughing. Sookie patted my arm.

"Don't worry, Eric. You're safe here. We don't have this supper as a dating service. It's just to relax and enjoy good food with friends."

Bill took this opportunity to jump into the fray, and said, "Well, I want you, Sookie."

I was surprised at the instant fury I felt. He was putting her on the spot.

_Douche. I was right!_

I noticed Sookie had tensed and now she took a deep breath as if trying to choose her words carefully. "Bill, you know as one of my key vendors, I am not comfortable having that kind of relationship with you."

_Does that mean she would if there weren't a conflict or is she using that as a convenient but very correct reason? And why do I care so much?_

"You went out with Alcide, though," Amelia piped up from the other side of the table.

Sookie shot her a glance, then turned to smile at Alcide, teasing. "Well, yes, but he is so adorable, how could I resist? Besides, there are other places to buy computers if I couldn't bend him to my will."

Alcide shook his head, chuckled good-naturedly, and said, "Yeah, she knows I'll _bend_ any way she wants."

The dinner continued with more conversation alternating between computers, the great weather, food and the restaurant. Pam and Lafayette gave a running commentary on incidents at Gravlax, each of them playing different parts like a comedy duo. Apparently, there was a recently unemployed waitress named Ginger who had delivered desserts as appetizers, and had suggested a meat dish to a vegetarian, not really understanding some of the Scandinavian names and not bothering to learn her menu. Sookie laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes.

I didn't talk much, listening to the conversations and entranced in watching Sookie. She was magnificent as she cooked the fabulous meal, teased her friends with a sparkle in those lovely blue eyes, and laughed. I could listen to her laugh anytime, all the time. My emotions were all over the place. I felt angered by Bill and even Alcide and Lafayette for their connections with her. Sookie was still sitting next to me and I was enchanted by her soft voice, infectious good humor, and wonderful scent; I suspected the latter to be natural and not out of some fancy, overpriced bottle.

Sookie went to get dessert, taking dirty dishes with her. Pam went along, also clearing things from the table. In a few minutes, Sookie displayed a stunning raspberry tart. She explained it had a graham cracker crust, with a sour cream and cream cheese filling, topped with fresh raspberries, drizzled with a raspberry glaze. Sookie dished up slices with Pam serving them and continuing to clear empty plates as she went back to Sookie for more slices of tart.

Sookie dished the last two slices for herself and Pam. She picked up her fork and took a bite of the creamy filling, being careful to get a bit of crust and fresh fruit in its shiny coating.

"Mmm," Sookie moaned next to me.

The sound made my dick twitch. I looked over at her; she had closed her eyes. I watched, enthralled, as she licked her lips free of a trail of errant cream. I imagined her beneath me, doing that, making those sounds_. _

_Fuck. This temptress may have cheated Pam. How could I want her?_

I tried unsuccessfully to concentrate on my dessert, trying not to think about how I would feel if I was right about Sookie and she had cheated Pam.

After dinner and another round of drinks, people began to leave, Monday morning and work already on their minds. I was one of the last to leave; I lived very close, after all.

I needed to see how bad things were, so I decided I should set up some time with Pam to see the system this week.

"Pam, so when can I see this system you have now?"

"Well, Sookie, what works for you? asked Pam. "You speak the same language as Eric, after all."

"How would Saturday morning be, Eric?" answered Sookie. "Pam and I usually get together then for training before Gravlax opens, around 10?"

"That's fine. Would we be charged for this session?" I asked.

Pam kicked my leg beneath the table.

"No, Pam's my friend," said Sookie. "I'm happy to do this; it gives me an excuse not to go to the office on Saturday morning."

"Well, I'll see you then. Thanks for the wonderful dinner. Everything was delicious."

I couldn't stop myself from reaching out to take her hands in mine. Sookie smiled up at me and then stood on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek. I never wanted so badly to be wrong.

"You're welcome, Eric. I am glad you could come."

_Oh yes, and I hope we can soon come together._

**Gravlax, the following Saturday**

Sookie was wearing a blue sundress that hugged her curves beautifully and a pair of flip-flops. It wasn't exactly professional, but she wasn't being paid to meet with us on a weekend. I was torn between being angry at her about Pam's system and wanting to slide my hands all over those curves.

I watched her go into the restaurant, and after she went back to the office, I entered Gravlax, greeting Lafayette and getting a soda before heading back myself. I stopped when I heard Pam and Sookie talking, just able to see them but they couldn't see me.

"I thought the supper went pretty well. The food turned out yummy." Sookie took a sip of her drink. "Amelia and Tray seemed to hit it off. I'm afraid I didn't know anyone to invite for Lafayette. Do you? I mean, it isn't like we're trying to play matchmaker anyway; it's just supposed to be a time to relax with friends, where we get to enjoy cooking and hopefully share some good food."

"Well, you had plenty of attention. Alcide and Bill are both interested. Eric was definitely eye fucking you. What did you think of him?"

Sookie snorted. "He's hot enough to melt a girl into a puddle where she stands. And I'm sure Mr. Tall, Blond and Gorgeous knows that as well as you and I do."

Pam raised an eyebrow, teasing, "But he doesn't melt you, Ice Queen?"

"Well, I deal with powerful businessmen on a daily basis and some seem to think that work is a way to pick up women." Sookie giggled, continuing, "A few of them are _almost_ as good-looking as Eric. I have learned to control myself."

"Hmm. What about Alcide or Bill?"

"Well, you know Alcide and I have gone out a few times, but we're more like friends, flirting and joking with each other. Bill, of course, has asked me out several times." I could practically hear Sookie's eyes rolling. "I'm just not comfortable since it's a key professional relationship. If something went wrong, it would be such a mess. It's not just that though, honey. He's not my type either."

"And Eric?"

"Eric hasn't asked me," replied Sookie, continuing smoothly. "Do you know anything specific he wants to know about the system?"

"Nice subject change, bb." Pam smirked at Sookie, then shrugged. "Who knows? I don't know as much as you do on the business information side."

"Good morning, ladies," I said, taking the opportunity to join them. It was time to stop peering around the corner, listening.

Sookie had been leaning against one of the desks while talking to Pam. She straightened herself up and smiled, responding, "Good morning, Eric. Are you ready to look at the system?"

"Yes, I'm curious to see how it's been implemented."

"Okay, Eric, you don't need an overview of the software so much as an understanding of the implementation, right?"

"That's right."

Now I would see if she knew what she was doing or if she'd made a mess of things here. At first I'd been angry; I'd wanted to dress her down. Now that I'd met her, I was feeling ambivalent. What I really wanted was to fuck her.

_Well, business before pleasure._

Sookie began speaking, "To overview, Pam already had a point of sale cash register system picked when we looked at her accounting needs. The applications I installed for her are general ledger, accounts payable, payroll and report writer."

Sookie stood to the side of the desk, maintaining eye contact with Pam and me. Her tone was clear and professional; she spoke with knowledge and confidence.

_Concentrate on what she's saying, not how good her body looks in that dress._

"The point of sale system is actually good, I think. For a company selling an industry specific software package, their techs are above average. I did have them break the daily journal entry into categories so that we could better track costs and profitability."

"Eric, wait until you see what Sookie had them do," said Pam. "The report breaks the sales and inventory costs by appetizers, desserts, food, beverages and alcoholic beverages. That way I can look at profitability by those categories."

Pam looked so excited, I burst out laughing. "Sookie, what have you done with Pam? She's talking like a business owner."

"Pam _is_ a business owner. She's doing a great job with the system." Sookie smiled at Pam, before continuing, "Pam or Laf enter the payables and payroll data. These folders next to the computer have been labeled for the type of entry and contain data not entered yet - things like timecards or vendor invoices.

"This three-ring binder has the procedures we created together. There's a tab for daily, weekly, monthly, quarterly and annually. Each time period has a checklist. Behind the checklists are print screens for completing the tasks on the checklists, with tips and notes written on them."

Sookie handed me the procedures book. It was the most detailed and helpful one I'd ever seen. I felt shocked at its completeness.

Sookie continued, "Pam, did you copy some of those weekend and month end reports for Eric?"

"Yes, here you go, Eric," said Pam, handing me the reports. "Sookie showed me how I can use the profitability information to make decisions on items to add or delete from the menu or to calculate the costs of specials and promotions. "

"Pam, you know how to do these entries and run these reports?" I asked her just to clarify, trying to shake myself out of my state of disbelief.

"Of course, Eric. It's all in the procedures book. It's easy the way Sookie set it all up for us. She trained Lafayette and me; we can both do them."

"Sookie, do you do this for all your clients?" I was still reeling. No reseller I knew detailed procedures this way, including business practices, information reporting and including procedures to handle taxes, depreciation, and benefits. It was astounding.

_Sookie did a better job of implementation than anyone I know would have, including me._

"Sure, every business is different and the applications they use, of course. My consultants and I work with the business, their accountants and computer support to detail everything we can to make it all as easy and complete as possible. It really helps in the event of staff vacations or turnover.

"So, do you have any more questions, or is there other information or reports you need, Eric?"

"No, this is easily the most complete documentation I've ever seen. Isn't it difficult to work with the accounting information and the computer technical jargon?"

Sookie smiled at me, chuckling. "It is, for most people. I've been trained on the accounting software, of course, but unlike most people implementing accounting software, I'm also a certified network engineer. There are computer people installing the software, but they have no knowledge of generally accepted accounting principles, or accounting people who can't handle the computer setup. I'm not sure which is worse. I have a double major in accounting and computer science and an MBA, so I speak all the 'languages.' I'm what MBAs call a competitive advantage."

"Eric, let me tell you about an idea Sookie had for me," Pam interjected. "There's a Swedish institute in town and they do monthly member mailings. She thought we could do coupons in their mailings Sookie works with the Institute and they think it's a benefit to their members. So it isn't even going to cost anything except for the money to create the coupons and a minimal amount to stuff the coupons into the mailing! What do you think?"

Pam was so excited and talking so fast, I felt lucky to follow what she was saying. It was a genius marketing move to a pertinent target market and on the cheap.

_Sookie is fucking ninja._

"I think it's incredible what you've accomplished in a short time," I told Sookie.

"So, Eric, can you finish talking about this with Sookie while I go work the lunch rush?"

"Sure, I think Sookie can fill me in on any other details."

Pam left the office saying goodbyes over her shoulder as she hurried to make sure her customers were happy.

_Excellent._

Now I was alone with this woman.

_My woman in the not too distant future-, I was determined of that fact._

"Sookie, you really have done an amazing job with implementing this system and more so, with getting Pam into the business issues. I owe you; Pam would have been a real brat with me about it."

"Pam's great; it was fun to work with her. I know what you mean about her being a brat at times. I like it; she's not boring."

"No, not boring, she's just as irritating as a mall parking lot right before Christmas," I chuckled. "So, can I take you to lunch while we finish up our discussion?"

"Well, yes, but I have a few books to drop off at the library, but that's only a block away."

"Perfect. You can do that while I finish up with Pam."

"Okay, I should be back in about fifteen minutes. Should I just meet you out front?"

"It's a date."

I smiled as I watched her put her purse in Pam's drawer and leave with her bag of books. I went to find Pam, still smiling.

_Now I'm free to make her mine._

"So, Pam, how difficult will it be to get one of those picnic baskets for two?" I asked.

"I knew you were all hot for my best friend! Eric, she is not a hump and dump." Pam's eyes were flashing with serious anger.

"Pam, I wouldn't," I responded huskily. "I think with her I want to have and to hold from this day forward."

Pam's mouth dropped open, but it was at work quickly.

"Whipped already, are we?"

Pam fixed me with an evil grin. I closed my eyes, shaking my head. I couldn't believe what I was going to say.

"Totally fucked, Pam."

"Picnic basket for lovers coming right up. At least, I could end up with an in-law I really like."

**Sidewalk in Front of Gravlax, Saturday Noon**

I easily dropped off my books at the library. I wondered if Eric meant it when he said it was a date or whether he just wanted to know about the system. I was prepared for either way but I knew which option I would choose. I hadn't confided in Pam, but I wanted him from the hair on my head down to the tip of my curling toes.

_Sweet Jesus, he is hot._ _He's so tall, with the bluest eyes, that longish blond hair and well-muscled body. Yikes. Yahoo. Yum._

Eric came out of the restaurant with a big wicker basket, looking like a Viking god. He smiled and held out his hand to me, saying, "How do you feel about a picnic?"

I placed my hand in his and felt a tremor of excitement run through me.

_I'm going to have lunch with Eric; he's holding my hand._

I basked in the feel of the sunshine, of walking with Eric, hand in hand.

"Sure, it's a perfect day for it - not too hot or humid."

"Pam tells me there's a park nearby on the lake?"

"Yes, it's just a block north. Look, you can see the docks there where all the charters load for sightseeing or business events or wedding receptions. Next, is a big grassy area where people play games or throw Frisbees or fly kites. They have a few benches at lakeside and a band shell at the far end. There are free concerts on Thursday nights."

We crossed the street, and walked in front of the docks, turning onto the lakeside path.

"It's lovely. What are those docks near the benches?" Eric asked me.

"Those are town docks for residents that don't live on the lake. There's something like a fifty year wait to get one."

"Do you see the building to the east there before the bridge over the channel to the other bay?"

"Yes, they're new townhomes they built a few years ago. I toured them when they had the open house."

"That's where I live."

"Wow. You do live close. They're very nice and you have your own dock then."

"Yes, I hope to buy a boat either this fall or next spring."

As we started on the path along the park, all of a sudden, Eric pulled me into his arms and swung me around with him. I felt the brush of something as he whisked me through the air. Now I was standing with Eric's arms around me, my body pressed against his, looking up into his eyes, my mouth open in a gasp for breath. Then Eric's mouth claimed mine. He held me tightly to him, one hand going up into my hair, as my hands threaded through his shaggy hair.

I was still for a moment in his arms, my heart pounding, my mind rambling.

_Oh, this man knows how to kiss! _

Eric's kisses were as sweet and satisfying as any dessert, and with no calories either.

_His kiss could go on the menu at Gravlax, and women - hell even men - would be lined up for miles wanting multiple servings_.

Looking into Eric's beautiful eyes, I saw the lust reflecting my own. Flooded with desire, I pulled his face back to me so I could kiss him again, not caring that we were out in a very public place. My tongue brushed his lips; Eric deepened the kiss without hesitation. Eric's hands roamed my body briefly. I was so lost in the kiss; I couldn't be bothered to care. Eventually, we stopped kissing and Eric held me up with one arm, thankfully since I wasn't sure I could stand yet, and touched my face with his other hand.

"Sookie, are you okay?"

_I am more than okay. Can we just do that again?_

"I'm fine, Eric. Was that a bike that nearly ran me over?"

"I think so. Shall we go eat our lunch now?"

I nodded as Eric picked up the picnic basket he had dropped, still holding my hand.

"Is there a designated picnic area?" he asked.

"Yes, you can see the baseball diamond. Next, there are tennis courts, a children's playground, two picnic areas where there are some metal grills and picnic tables, and a beach."

We walked past the baseball diamond where we could see the picnic areas split by the tennis courts.

"How about this first area? There's some nice shade with the trees and we can see the lake better," I said.

"It looks good to me and not as crowded."

Eric set down the picnic basket, taking out a heavy tablecloth we could use as a blanket.

"Do you mind if we sit on the ground, rather than at a table?" he asked me.

"No, I prefer it."

_I would have to sit across from you at a table; here I can sit beside you._

Eric spread the cloth. I sat down and he sat close beside me, our thighs slightly touching.

"Well, what do we have for lunch?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"I had Pam pack us a fine lunch assortment. We have roast beef and fish sandwiches cut in quarters so we can share, smoked salmon, meatballs, some potato salad, fruit salad, some lingonberry pastries and bottled water to drink. Help yourself to what you'd like first, Sookie."

"Eric, how close is the food at Gravlax to what you experienced at home when you lived in Sweden?"

"Quite close, although some of it's higher quality with fancier presentation than what's served everyday in the home. Pam has accurately put actual Swedish cuisine on the menu."

Eric continued telling me more about Sweden while we ate. He was smart and even funny - no dull desk jockey was he. I managed to relax and enjoy lunch, even with the constant attention of Eric's touch. Sitting and laughing together, we seemed to be connecting naturally. His touch was thrilling.

He insisted on feeding me some fruit salad, which had grapes and melon balls. I nibbled and licked his fingers, teasing him as he fed me, which I knew left us both inflamed. We were nearly finished eating and I realized I didn't know anything about his work.

"So, Eric, you know what I do. What do you do?"

"Ah, well, I have a confession to make. I hope you won't think badly of me or particularly Pam, since she cares very much about you already." Then he said under his breath, "As do I."

_What? He cares about me, really?_

I just gestured for him to continue.

"I came here as a director, to head the Megasoft office locally. I was happy when there was an opening where Pam lived. So, I was glad that if Pam picked software without me, at least it was from my company."

My mouth fell open with shock, but then I started to chuckle. "So, are you way up the ladder from Bill?"

"Yeah, he's my underling's underling." He smiled to take the sting from his words. "Of course, that made it all the more awkward considering how he-" Eric stopped suddenly.

"How he what, Eric?" I asked, my voice hesitant and quiet.

He stared at me, his eyes wild for a second before he regained his composure.

"My job isn't the only thing I haven't shared with you."

"There's more confessing?" I was trying to keep my tone light but the blood was rushing to my ears as I waited.

"It was awkward because when the imbecile threw himself at you, I wanted to throw him in the lake." He paused. "I don't think Human Resources would have approved, do you?"

I was smiling so hard my face hurt a little.

"I think it would have taken some explanation, Eric."

At that moment, there was a crack of lightening followed by a clap of thunder. Eric and I looked at each other and started throwing everything into the picnic basket. Luckily, we'd pretty much finished eating except for dessert. We jumped up, Eric grabbed my hand and we started running back the way we came. We reached the boat docks when the skies erupted in a downpour.

Eric pulled me to him, whispering in my ear, "Sookie, my home is closest," before we continued to run. I shivered but not because I was cold - the opposite, in fact.

**Eric's Townhome, Late Saturday Afternoon**

We stepped through my door, soaking wet, our clothes clinging to our skin. I noticed her hardened nipples and enjoyed her hourglass shape. I wanted to strip off our wet clothes, throw her over my shoulder, and take her to my bed.

_As if I could wait that long_.

I put down the picnic basket.

"Sookie, let me get us some towels and something dry to wear. I'll be right back."

I didn't wait for an answer, going upstairs to grab a couple of towels. I ducked into my room, stripping off my wet clothes, hurriedly drying and throwing on a pair of shorts. I grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of boxers for Sookie and headed downstairs, still drying my hair and chest. I handed a towel to Sookie, along with the t-shirt and boxers.

"Here's something dry for now," I said apologetically with a little smile.

I watched her go into the bathroom with the wet clothes showing every curve of her luscious body. I just stood there, waiting for her.

_Oh God, she'll be wearing my clothes._

Sookie came out of the bathroom and walked right up to me. She looked adorable in my shirt, which fell almost to her knees, hiding the boxers, her hair in wet waves.

"So, Eric, how would you have explained your actions to Human Resources?"

I smiled; she was bringing the conversation back to expressing feelings. I put my hands on her waist and looked down into her beautiful blue eyes, replying, "I could have handled it, I think."

"Oh yeah?"

She was now running her soft, warm hands over my chest, tracing the muscles and playing with a patch of my chest hair. I worked to stay with the conversation and not get distracted by my growing arousal.

"Sure, I would have said I was helping him clear his palette for the next wonderful course prepared and presented by my lover."

Her eyes widened, she flushed adorably, then she raised an eyebrow at me protesting, "I can't have you lying to Human Resources, Eric."

_Green light._

I pulled her against me, kissing her, hungrily tasting her, letting my hands roam down her back, then into the boxers, to fondle her bare bottom. Sookie's hands were in my hair and then she grabbed my ass to press me closer, rocking her hips against me.

I scooped her up, letting her wrap her legs around my waist, so that I could easily carry her upstairs to my bed.

I crawled over the bed with Sookie hanging from me, arms about my neck and legs gripping my waist. I continued kissing her as I settled her down, pressing my body to hers. We lay like that for a long while, building our desire in those sweet kisses.

I lifted myself to look into her eyes, running a hand through her silky blonde hair, and down the side of her cheek.

_How can I tell her what she already means to me? So quickly I am … I am hers._

"You are beautiful," I rasped.

Sookie lowered her eyes. I raised her chin with my fingers her eyes to mine again and continued.

"I was worried about Pam's system but you did an amazing job. You are smart and you are loyal."

Sookie bit her lip, slightly, and scooted down a little to nip at one of my nipples. I hissed. She sucked one and played with the other. After a few ragged breaths, I brought her face to mine again, smiling.

"You have a sense of fun and adventure," I whispered.

"Cut it out," she demanded.

"Make me."

I cut off her response with another deep kiss. I slid my hands under my t-shirt she was wearing, stopping to make sure she was okay with this, and pulling it over her head when she nodded. I took a moment , enjoying the view. I kissed her sweet lips again, then kissed my way along her jaw to a sensitive spot behind her ear.

"You have the most beautiful breasts I've ever seen," I purred into her ear. "I think it's time for dessert, lover. Watch me."

My hands went into the sides of the boxers to slide them off her. After that, I lost myself in touching, kissing, licking and sucking to savor every bit of her. Her breaths were pants and groans as she grabbed my hair, ran her hands over my shoulders and back, rocking her body with mine. I pushed her to the edge and watched as she cried my name.

_Is there a more beautiful sight or sound?_

I pulled away to get a condom from the drawer of my nightstand, removing my shorts to slide it on. I kissed her hungrily, bringing my body back to hers. I took pleasure in the warmth, our skin connecting, rubbing myself against her. Her hand stroked me, guiding me to enter, slowly with our eyes locked together. We moaned at the sheer sensual gratification, relishing the feel of our passion. Once we were joined, I kissed her deeply to let her adjust to my size, but she ground against me, making me ravenous.

"Eric, oh Eric, please."

"Oh yes, lover."

Our bodies moved together deliciously, straining to be closer and more completely coupled. We writhed, our hands gripping and holding, our mouths kissing, tasting and sucking, until we succumbed to our pleasure.

I snuggled her in my arms, pulling her back to my chest, reveling in the feel of skin to skin, nuzzling her neck, and I whispered in her ear, "Lover, you're delicious. My compliments to the chef."

X0x0x0x0x0xx0x0x

A/N: Jim Stockdale was a 1992 vice presidential candidate with running mate Ross Perot. He said Pam's line in a debate.


End file.
